Jealousy and Other Emotions
by Flower K. Owl
Summary: A 5 plus 1 fic. Five times Yin had feelings for Batman, and one time she had feelings for Bruce Wayne. Yin/Batman and Yin/Bruce


Fandom: The Batman (2004 cartoon)

Summary: 5+1 fic. Five times Yin had feelings for Batman (or thought she was in love with him), and one time she had feelings for Bruce Wayne.

I wrote this down a while ago when I was going crazy with the lack of Yin fics anywhere on the internet (Ha! I am far more crazy now!) and finally typed it up today at 3 in the morning. I only had minor edits, mostly spelling and (hopefully) grammar.

So enjoy the only Yin/Batman piece I could find. Trust me, I've tried.

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Since Yin had started to team up with Batman, she noticed subtle changes. Small things, like he would talk to her more often than anyone else, and she started taking her bat communicator everywhere.

The changes were less subtle sometimes. It started when Catwoman was once again flirting incessantly with Batman.

"Come on," she purred, cajoling. "Just the two of us… working together."

Before he could open his mouth, a shot rang out, streaking close to Catwoman's face. With a hiss she turned and ran. Batman chased after her with Detective Yin hot on his heels, gun in hand.

"I had it under control."

"Of course you did."

2.

Yin struggled against the ropes, once again caught for bait/hostage/damsel in distress of the week.

She hated that. She had better things to do.

There was a clatter from a dark corner of the roof, and the two scantily-clad women guarding her edged closer to the source of the sound. They were out in two easy punches, and Batman vaulted over the roof.

"Batman! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied curtly, kneeling down to untie her.

"Fine? Half your suit is ripped off."

"_Only_ my suit. The Siren Squad was… grabby."

"Oh," was all Yin said when Batman gently picked her up, helping her stand up.

Looking at the _many_ holes in his suit, Yin found herself wondering if the Siren Squad could rip up Batman's uniform sometime, just without the whole "killing all the men of the earth" plan.

3.

Ellen Yin was attending yet another one of Bruce Wayne's charity events on behalf of the Gotham police department when a quiet, serious, seductive blonde in black introduces herself.

"Hello," she says, breathless. "I'm Dr. Chase Meridian, the newest faculty member at Arkham Asylum."

"Detective Ellen Yin, Gotham Police Force," she replies, offering a hand. Dr. Chase takes it, her eyes glowing.

"Oh! I've heard so much about you! Was it true that once you were specially assigned to track down The Batman himself?"

Yin nodded before taking a sip of her drink. "Yes, but before we caught him, the Rojas scandal happened, and Commissioner Gordon was instated; He believes in Batman."

Dr. Chase's eyes take on a dreamy quality as she starts to talk about "the" Batman.

"He is so fascinating. I would love to meet him and pick apart his psyche sometime. And I bet he's quite a man underneath that mask. Can you even-"

As Dr. Chase rambles on about "the" Batman, Yin signals for another martini. She already feels an intense dislike for the woman, and she can't understand why.

4.

Catwoman's smile widened as Yin lunged at her again, missing.

"Really, there's no point in even bothering to be jealous. Batman is already mine, from the words exchanged in darkness to the tantalizing dance in the night, with just the two of us, alone in the world.

"Batman would never get together with you!" Yin snarled, dodging a punch. She did a low sidekick as Catwoman made a mocking surprised expression.

"I was talking about him stopping me. _Strictly_ work." She smirked as she rolled from her leap, grabbing her whip. "So you _are_ jealous."

"Nope," Yin said as she dodged each whiplash, her gun halfway out of her holster. "I already have him all to myself."

"But only for work, yes?" Catwoman sent Yin's hand flying backwards through the air with a shove, thought the gun stayed in her hand.

"Sure, if that makes you feel better." Yin calmly rammed the butt of her pistol into Catwoman's temple, causing her to collapse.

Batman finally joined the scene.

"Is it strictly work?"

Ellen turned to him with a smile, wiping her sweaty hair out of her face with the back of her hand. "I don't know, you tell me."

5.

"So I've been in the witness protection ever since the truth came out about Rojas." Yin paused, looking at the Dark Knight. "But I'm back now."

There was silence for a long time as Yin just looked over the roof, seeing the familiar skyline of the dark city she loved so much. Finally, Batman spoke.

"I missed you."

Yin smiled, the gesture hidden by her long hair. "I missed you too."

And the one time Ellen Yin thought she had feelings for Bruce Wayne…

1.

"Detective Yin! What a pleasant surprise!" Yin turned around and saw the man of the hour himself, Bruce Wayne, a half-empty drink in one hand.

"Hello Bruce," She said, somewhat amused, thought flat. This party was boring her out of her mind, and she intended to stay in a sour mood.

"What are you doing here?"

Yin rolled her eyes. "Someone has to represent Gotham PD, and I got the short straw."

Bruce laughed, then smiled. "If it makes you feel better, none of the boys down at the station could wear that dress better than you." Yin laughed, unwilling amused. Bruce beamed.

"Would you like a drink?"

Yin smiled at him, a warm feeling spreading throughout her body. "Yes, I would love a drink."

_Fin_


End file.
